Virtual reality ("VR") systems are computer generated systems that provide the experience of a simulated environment that forms a three dimensional virtual world. These VR systems are used in many different applications including commercial flight simulators, entertainment systems, computer games and video arcade games, to name a few.
In most virtual reality systems a participant typically wears a head-mounted device that enables sensory receiving a virtual reality world generated by the computer. The system also includes an interaction means, such as a pointing device or specially configured glove containing sensors and actuators, for interacting with objects in the virtual world. In some sophisticated systems, a full body suit, also containing sensors and actuators, may be additionally provided so that the user can influence and has a realistic feel of objects in the virtual world.
Computer generated animation is an increasingly prevalent media form. Computer generated animation is currently being used in such applications as creating full-length motion pictures, crime reenactments, and short length films, such as children's cartoons. However, a disadvantage of known computer generated animation, is that the animation is programmed into the computer to form a cartoon or other animation, similar to a draftsman drawing cells in a cartoon strip, prior to the animation being run for display. Further, it is well known that cartoons, as opposed to film or television scenes, are driven by the speech or sound information instead of the speech or the sound being driven by the actor's performances or other visual information common in most film or video media. This sound driven characteristic of cartoons precludes any real time visual interaction either from an external source with the sound of visual information or even as between the sound information and the visual information.
It is further a disadvantage of known computer generated animation is unnatural because the animated characters are without real time elaborate facial expressions. It is also not possible to have interaction with the computer animation while the animation is being shown. Therefore it would be advantageous to provide a system for interacting with computer animation in "real time", wherein a participant can interact with the animation while the animation is running.
One means for interacting with animation in real time, would be to provide a data input means that transmits appropriate data to a computer while the computer is simultaneously displaying and running the animation. The data received by the computer could then be integrated into the running animation for altering the animation in real time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,716, to LeBerge et al. discloses equipment and methods used to induce lucid dreams in sleeping persons. The disclosed equipment and methods include a number of features prevalent in virtual reality systems. The system includes a headband having a face mask. The face mask contains two infrared emitter detector pairs, one detector pair for sensing eye movements and the other detector pair for sensing body movements. A state-test button and components that produce low intensity sensory stimuli, such as light and sound are also included in the disclosed face mask. A microprocessor is providing for monitoring fluctuations in voltages from the infrared detector pairs for the occurrence of a predetermined sequence of voltages. When the correct sequence occurs, the microprocessor triggers the stimuli producing components in the mask into activity, to cue the sleeper to become lucid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,864, to Sitrick, is directed to a video game adapter interface apparatus that has a user input device and an associated video display. A user selects a distinguishable visual image representation for association into a video game's audiovisual presentation. Each user is identified by the image they select. Color, size graphics, or shape can be used to distinguish users. In one embodiment, a digitized image of each user's face is used as the distinguishable representation. Alternatively, each user can create an original image or select one of a predetermined set of visual images as the user's identification. The adapter is preferably coupled to a video game system and a storage card containing user images. The system then integrates the selected user image from the storage card into the video game's audiovisual presentation and can also integrate the user image into the video game play.
A further disadvantage of known virtual reality systems is that the headsets common therein are prone to moving about on a wearer's head. This can be disadvantageous if the wearer's head is providing any data. Movement of the headset relative to the wearer's head would cause generation of inaccurate data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,749, to Ogden discloses a helmet mounting device for use in a virtual reality system that allows a helmet to be securely mounted on a user's head in a desired alignment, without irritating chin straps. The disclosed helmet includes a liner with a retention figured to be quickly mounted on, or removed from the head of the wearer, for applications such as theme parks. However, a disadvantage of the disclosed helmet, is that it may still be substantially prone to movement about on the head of the wearer.
There exists a need for a system for carefully manipulating computer generated animation in real time that includes a head mount configured to inhibit relative movement between the head mount and head of a wearer.
There further exists a need for a system that allows accurate data input into a virtual reality system form a user's head.